Pickup trucks and SUVs are frequently used to haul cargo. However, when using these vehicles to haul long cargo such as ladders and kayaks, or large boxes, it is necessary to secure the items to the vehicle. Typically straps, bungee cords, and other items are used to secure cargo to the vehicles. However, many types of cargo do not have locations that permit easy securing of cargo with straps and the like. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a device that safely and securely secures the cargo to the vehicle and is easy to use.